Zero's Best Friend
by LovingNinja
Summary: A year has passed since the kiss and the seperation. Now, Zero has to deal with a Minami Keigo who keeps reminding him of his past and lost love. Though, what happens when secrets unfold, and Keigo plans to reunite a pair of lovers? How will Zero feel?
1. Meet My Partner

**My very first Vampire Knight Fanfiction, please enjoy!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own Minami Keigo.**

!!!!!!!!!!

Darkness. At the moment, Zero felt safe, for some strange reason, wrapped in this darkness. He had no idea where he was or why, all he knew was that he enjoyed sitting alone in, what he thought to be, a pitch black room. He laid on his side, curled in a ball with his arms wrapped around himself, feeling relaxed. His mind was blank and every inch of his body was numb, he couldn't see, hear, smell, touch, or taste, and he was elated. That is, finally a, rather annoying, voice called out.

"Wakey, wakey! Snookems!" Zero emitted a loud groan as his eyes opened to another bright day. They took a moment to adjust before a perky red-headed boy bounced into view. "Well, well, well, I wouldn't have thought that you would sleep in this late, did you have one too many to drink last night?"

Another groan was heard from the obviously irritated silver haired teen as he turned away and pulled the covers over his head, "Go away Dumb ass!"

"Hey! That's not my name Bastard! You should know it since I've been your partner for the past year!" the red-head yelled as he pulled the covers completely off the other boy leaving him in his plaid boxers.

Zero sighed as he slowly sat up, scratching his head while mumbling, "What do you want Minami?"

"Hey, call me by my first name, not my last name."

"Keigo."

"That's better!" the green eyed, pale boy grinned. "Now, up up up! It's past nine already!"

"Past…nine?" Zero echoed slightly surprised.

"Yes, it's extraordinary isn't it?" Keigo shrugged with a wide smile on his face, turning away from Zero as he made his way out of their shared bedroom. "I guess when you lose the woman of your dreams you tend to lose yourself, ne?"

Zero twitched and a small glare rose onto his features as he held himself back from shouting at the other teen. Minami Keigo: Eighteen years old, long shoulder-length wavy silk hair, bright emerald eyes, complexion considerably pale with some freckles decorating his cheeks and shoulders, rather tall, usually goofy but is known to become serious instantly when the situation calls for it, thin, and orphaned at the age of six due to vampires, including the loss of both of his older brothers and new born baby sister. He was similar to Zero yet Zero only saw themselves as opposites. He found Keigo to be too concerned with his personal life and rather irritating and ignorant. Throughout the past year since the attack on the academy, Zero has been taking the lives of vampires as an ordinary hunter would, but of course the entire association wasn't going to allow him to be so "free" so they ordered Keigo to become his hunting partner and to keep an eye on him as well.

"Hey! Zero-chan! Hurry up! The breakfast I made is getting cold!" Keigo shouted from the small kitchen.

Though hearing this, Zero shot up and out of his bed as he ran into in the tiny area only to see the oblivious red-head smiling and waving at him as he sat down in front of a scorched breakfast of toast and eggs, the toaster and over burnt to a crisp. The vampire teen sighed as he held his face in his hand.

"Damn it, Keigo, what the hell?! What did I say about you cooking?!"

"That you love it?"

"Keigo!"

A sigh escaped the other teen, "Zero-chan, as your elder I can do as I please, even if it means burning down our apartment."

"Elder my ass! If you were as mature as you should be then you would know that you shouldn't cook!" Zero yelled as he stomped over to the other male.

"Zero, is it so wrong of me to want to try to cheer up my best friend with a nice breakfast?"

"Who're you calling 'best friend'? Since when were we friends?"

"What? Now you're gonna start acting like that?"

"I'm not acting. Jeez, just hurry up and get out of here, I'm going on my own today."

"No."

"Keigo, I mean it. Now eat your charcoal meal and get the hell out of here."

Keigo shook his head, "Nope. No can do, Zero. Sooooorryyyy!"

Zero bit his lip, glaring at the red-head, "Fine, I'll go get ready."

"Ah! What about breakfast?!" Keigo questioned as he watched Zero turn and leave for the bathroom.

"I won't be having any!" Zero answered and then a loud slam of the bathroom door was heard causing Keigo to flinch.

He sighed, "Zero."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh, Zero-chan, I forgot to mention something earlier at home," Keigo announced as he and Zero stood outside in an alley, with Zero going through a list of some sort.

"Yeah? What was it?" Zero asked, paying slight more attention to the list as he seemed to check something off.

"Kaien-sama called this morning while you were sleeping."

Zero paused for a moment and turned to his partner, slightly surprised. "What did he say?"

Keigo shrugged, "Nothing except that he wants to talk with you so I told him to come over for dinner later." Zero turned back to the list, silent. "Zero?" No sound came. "Zero, is that all right?" He still remained silent. Then, a smirk came onto Keigo's face and his tone of voice sounded like his usual cocky mockery tone, "Oh, I know what you're thinking."

"No you don't," Zero answered immediately, trying to hush up the words that he knew were bound to come forth from the older male's mouth.

"Ah, yes, I do. You're thinking that it might be something about Yuki-chan…right?"

Zero grew silent once more and kept his eyes on the paper, which Keigo quickly grabbed from his hands. "Hey!" Zero exclaimed, reaching out for the list which Keigo smoothly held behind him out of Zero's reach. "What the hell Minami! Give it back!"

"Not until you give this stupid little hobby of yours up," the red-head answered seriously.

"Would you shut up and give me back that list?"

"No. Zero, how much longer are you going to hide?"

"Not. Now. Keigo."

"Zero-"

"I said 'not now'!" Zero yelled, punching the older boy in the stomach and taking back the list once the other fell to his knees, holding his belly and gasping in slight pain. Zero folded the paper and placed it in his pocket, telling Keigo, "I'm going by myself today. Go back to bed and leave me the hell alone when I get back home."

"Z-Zero…" Keigo stood up, hunched over and leaning against on of the alley's walls. "Zero, Bastard."

"Dumb ass," Zero replied as he left.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A silver haired teen sat at a booth inside a wonderfully cold restaurant, staring out a window with an untouched hot fudge sundae and untouched vanilla shake in front of him. He ran his fingers though his hair as he let out a large sigh and hung his head beneath his hands, his brows furrowing in irritation and exhaustion as he took a break from hunting down some uncontrollable vampires. He hated it, hated everything. Every time it seemed like he was able to keep moving forwards some one or something had to remind him of the past and so far that job has been repeatedly given to Keigo.

Zero, at first, thought he would be able to keep away from the teen, keep himself isolated. Though, somehow Keigo had learned everything there was to know about Kiryuu Zero and Zero had little clue about Minami Keigo, which added onto Zero's hatred towards him. He hated being spied on, hated that everything he did Keigo reported it to the Hunter Association, hated being reminded that he was alone, hated Keigo.

The bell to the front door of the shop rang and loud calm footsteps were heard, along with the sound of someone plopping themselves down in front of Zero and grabbing the ice cream and shake for themselves. "You followed me," Zero muttered, though not raising his head to face his guest.

"Yes, I can't exactly leave you alone now can I," he smiled happily as he took a bite of the cold meal. "Also, when we get back home, we really need to work on that punch of yours, it was rather weak."

Violet eyes looked up to meet emerald ones, "You're a dumb ass."

"You're a bastard, can't fix what's not broken, that's just the way it is, ne?" Keigo smirked, and pointed the spoon at Zero.

Zero sighed, " I suppose." Keigo nodded and went back to devouring the ice cream, occasionally taking sips of the vanilla shake. Yes, Zero hated this man.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Well, that's the first chapter, I hope you guys like it since it was mainly focused on introducing Keigo and showing the basics of his relationship with Zero. So, please, review? Also, if you were satisfied with this please look at some of my other stories.**


	2. Please Zero

_**Yuki: LovingNinja does not own Vampire Knight**_**.**

**Keigo: But, I, Minami Keigo, am owned by her! So, none of you can take me! Bwahahaha!**

**Yuki: Wh-What?**

**Keigo: *slings an arm around her* But, hey, you can take me, cutie. *winks with a smirk* 3**

**Yuki: O.o Wh-What?!Zero: *deadly aura with a lovely death glare* ……Keigo……**

**LN: ^-^ Well, now, while they play nice let's enjoy ourselves with a new chapter entitled: **_**Please Zero**_**, shall we?**

"Well, this sure was an exhausting day," Keigo sighed cheerfully, stretching his arms above his head as he made his way inside his lovely shared home with Zero. Though, the vampire remained silent, as usual after an evening of hunting. "Zero, don't forget to take your tablets." No reply came from the teen as he headed into their bedroom, letting his body hit his soft bed lifelessly, making Keigo sigh with less cheer. "Zero, you can't be a bum now! Kaien-sama will be here soon for dinner!"

"Minami, just leave me alone, I'm tired," Zero muttered as he heard the man's footsteps enter the room, stopping at the doorway.

"Well, then, take a nice relaxing hot bath. Go get cleaned up while I prepare everything for the meal."

Slowly, Zero sat up on his bed, eyes avoiding Keigo's, "Fine. Though, if I come out and see you're cooking, I'll kick your ass out of here."

"You keep saying that," the red-head grinned, loving to here the empty threat as he turned away and walked into the kitchen. "Oh my! What happened?! Did someone break in while we were gone and burn everything?!"

Zero sighed as he stood up. _Idiot_, popped into his thoughts as he walked out into the hallway and then towards the bathroom, locking the door after closing it behind him.

Keigo grabbed a sponge and plenty of soup and began to scrub away the scorch marks, that being one of his best talents, but paused for a second when he heard water running. He smiled and resumed his cleaning, whistling a happy tune to a song that he knew very well.

Standing back to observe his work, Keigo wiped his brow as he beamed with pride at how clean the kitchen was once again and how beautifully it sparkled. "Better than before!"

"I guess," a solemn voice commented, the red-head looking over into the hallway, seeing Zero lean against the doorframe, hair slightly wet with a towel on his head, skin flushed from the heat of the water, no shirt but he still wore his pants.

Keigo timidly hid his wrinkled hands from view, giving a small chuckled as he fully turned towards the vampire. "Thank you, Zero-chan."

The silver haired teen rose a brow in confusion, "Why are you thanking me?"

"You said 'I guess' after I said that the kitchen was better than it originally was."

"Yeah, and?"

"That means that you agree with me. You…gave me a compliment, and you've never done that before."

Zero stood dumbfounded, staring blankly at the older male before slipping his gaze down at the floorboards and stating in a matter-of-fact way, "It wasn't a compliment."

Keigo gave a teasing smile, "Oh, come now, Zero-chan, no need to be shy."

"It wasn't a compliment," Zero repeated, this time looking up to meet the other's eyes. "It was just a fact." Before Keigo could say anything else, Zero pushed away from the doorframe and made his way to the bedroom, once again locking the door behind him.

The hunter sighed once more when a knock came at the front door. He instantly placed a happy grin on his face as he bounced over to the door, opening it, and seeing Kaien with a tiny smile on, himself.

"Kaien-sama! Please! Come in! Come in! It's good to see you!" Keigo shouted as he opened the door all the way to allow the ex-hunter into his home, closing it behind him before leading the way to the kitchen.

"Yes, it's very nice to see you, too, Minami-kun," Kaien smiled a bit more nervously than before. "Um, where's Kiryuu-kun?"

"Oh, don't worry! Zero-chan is just making himself look presentable. It's been a hard day for him," Keigo informed, taking out some plates from the cupboard as Kaien sat down at the table.

"You weren't giving him trouble, were you?"

"Now, why on earth would I do that?"

The chairman sat back as Keigo placed the pearl white plates one by one, ending with him, then adding the silverware. "Minami-kun.."

"Keigo, please…"

"Keigo…I know how you feel about the way Zero had acted then, and now, but you have to understand things from his point of view."

"I do, and I think it's stupid," the emerald eyed man muttered, sitting down next Kaien. "He had so many options in front of him and he chose this one. Pisses me off."

"Sorry to hear that," Zero sighed as he entered the room.

"Kiryuu-kun! It's good to see you, you look healthy!" Kaien grinned broadly, only to be ignored by his "ex-son", who made his way to the stove.

"Zero, Kaien-sama was speaking to you," Keigo said sternly.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm used to Kiryuu-kun and his…mood swings."

"Still, he should show more respect towards you. After all, you took him in, fed him and clothed him for years, and he's never thanked you properly and he's never treated you like a father. Not like the way Yuki-chan did, because no matter how goofy you were she still respected you. Zero though, is selfish and stupid."

The vampire teen made no attempt to argue as he continued to ignore the other occupants in the room, preparing their meal quietly and flawlessly. Keigo slightly growled as he glared at the boy but Kaien quickly caught his gaze, giving him a sincere smile as a request to calm down and watch his tongue. The red-head stood abruptly out of his chair and said not a word as he stomped off to the bathroom, a loud slam of the door echoing in the, what felt like, abandoned apartment.

"Kiryuu-kun…" Kaien called softly.

Zero hesitated for a moment before replying with, "What?"

"How are you?"

"I'm…fine…"

"Kiryuu-kun, about Keigo-"

"He's an idiot."

"He's trying to look out for you."

"Oh really?" Zero scoffed, adding in a few spices to some type of soup he seemed to be making in an old pot. "He's trying to look out for me? I swear, I've heard funnier jokes than that."

"Why must you be-"

"Chairman…please, just say what you want to tell me so we can eat in peace and you can leave quickly."

For a moment, Kaien quietly stared at the back of the boy who had cared for in the past, seeing how the boy was slowly turning into a man, but yet his shoulders still looked so small and tiny and fragile…he was wondering if the boy was really growing at all. "Why is it that there are three plates?"

"Like I said, he's an idiot. He still tries to get me to eat normal food. He tried it this morning but…he burnt everything, including the kitchen."

"Oh? It looks perfect now."

"He cleaned it."

"He did a good job."

Zero calmly ceased his actions, placing the spoon he used to stir aside onto the counter before taking in a small noticeable breath, and quietly exhaling. "Chairman?" he called smoothly.

Kaien, however, could sense some nervousness in the teen's voice and softly smiled as he answered, "Yes?"

"Is there any news?"

"On what?"

"…on…Yuki?" The ex-hunter, though anticipating this question, could not find it in himself to answer it. Zero, having a keen mind knew what the silence meant, and sighed.

**Keigo: *bloody and bruised* ^-^ well now that was exciting!**

**Yuki: I wonder when I'll come in…**

**Zero: Hopefully soon…**

**Keigo: I agree, we need females in this story! Yuki-chan! Why don't you come live with me and we can give Zero-chan to your brother, ne? I'm sure some fan girls would like that idea, no?**

**Zero: Keep talking Keego *cracks his knuckles* and you'll end up dead.**

**LN: ^-^ Well, let's leave them to continue playing nice, shall we? Well, thank you so much for reading and please review. Also, please help support me in the future. *bows* Thank you so much.**

**~LovingNinja~ P.S. I accept all criticism.**


	3. Proposing and Opposing

**I do not own **_**Vampire Knight**_** but I do own Minami Keigo. Thank you all for supporting me, and please read and review. Thank you. *bows***

**P.S. I would like to explain why Keigo calls Zero "Zero-chan". It's mostly just to take advantage of being older than Zero, even by so little as the one year, but it's also to insult him. Keigo thinks of Zero as a spoiled pouting child, and so to express this thought, he adds the "chan", normally meant for females or young children.**

**###############**

Zero had already removed the third and useless plate, placing it back where it belonged in the cupboard. He poured the soup in two separate bowls and laid them next to the plates on the table before placing the pot on the stove once more to cool. "What else would you like to eat, Chairman?"

"Oh, this will be fine, I don't need anything else," Kaien smiled nervously as he picked up the spoon to his right and, instead of eating, sat patiently, waiting for Keigo to return.

"No, there has to be something else, otherwise Keigo will have a fit, and I don't feel like dealing with that at the moment."

"R-Really? Then, maybe you should ask him what he would like?"

The vampire teen sighed as he walked over to the refrigerator to check what they had in stock. He pulled out a large and thin box, looking it over, checking for the expiration date. "You guys could have pizza," Zero suggested, showing the man the box. "All I have to do is heat it up."

"That'd be fine."

"I'll warn you, it has bacon on it. It's the only kind that Keigo likes."

Kaien chuckled, "Yes, that's just fine, Kiryuu-kun."

Zero shrugged and turned towards the counter and began tearing through the box and preparing the rest of the evening's meal. As the ex-hunter watched, a certain red-head reappeared in the room. He walked over to his chair, silent and stared down at the soup that was placed at his spot in his absence. As he sat down, he picked up his spoon and began sipping the luke-warm substance, leaving Kaien to nervously and quietly follow his lead.

Hearing the noises behind him, Zero turned once more and watched the two humans gulp down the liquid. Though, there was a brief moment where his eyes met Keigo's. He was slightly startled to see that they held a cold gaze, almost like ice, but his facial expression showed no sign of him being affected by it. Zero was used to receiving cold stares from the emerald-eyed man, but sometime it would seem that his eyes cut through him which always made him a bit uncomfortable, and at the moment that was the look that resided in them.

Once the pizza was ready, Zero removed it from the oven and placed the pan on the counter, telling the others to let it cool down as he left for his room. Kaien watched carefully as the boy disappeared from sight and couldn't help the question that passed through his lips. "I wonder what he's up to?"

"Blood tablets," Keigo answered.

Kaien turned his gaze to the previously silent boy in front of him, curious. "'Blood tablets'? He's able to take them now?"

Keigo nodded. "He does but in rather large quantities…he just chugs them down…it's a rather depressing sight to behold, so he's taking them in private."

A sigh escaped the older man as he shook his head, "That boy will never cease to make me worry…"

"He is a handful, isn't he?"

"If you're talking about yourself, Keigo, then that certainly is true," Zero commented as he rejoined them in the kitchen, standing against the wall.

"Why does Zero-chan have to be a cheeky ass all the time?" Keigo asked, glaring at the vampire.

"Why can't you ever keep your mouth shut?"

"Why can't you ever stop moping about and actually do something with your life?"

"Why do you have to be so nosey all the time? Why can't you ever keep out of my business?"

"Boys! Boys!" Kaien shouted. "Calm down! There's no reason for a fight to ensue!"

"Then, tell him to be quiet! He's the one who starts everything!"

"I do not!" Keigo yelled, slamming his hands on the table and standing up from his seat. "You're the one who always has to disagree and be moody, and just plain angry all the time! You take your anger out on the wrong people and you always make the wrong choices! It's your own damn fault that you lost what you had! You never fought to keep it! And, you know what! That just pisses me off!"

Slap!

Slap!

Two young men wore matching red marks on their cheeks, each as shocked as the other as the pain instantly numbed into a strange tingling sensation. Kaien stood between them, the palm of his right hand matching the color on their cheeks as he gazed at them separately.

"You two," he said, "need to knock this off. You're partners. Get over your differences and get along. Neither of you have led charmed lives, but that doesn't give you an excuse to attack each other."

Both boys stayed silent, keeping their gazes away from each other, and mostly from Kaien, who sighed. "Keigo?"

The red-head looked over at him hesitantly, "Y-Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave you to our meal by yourself. I'd like a word with Zero alone, so I'll be borrowing him for a minute."

Keigo nodded and slowly reclaimed his seat as the chairman walked over to Zero and grabbed him by his arm, dragging him back into his bedroom and locked the door behind them. Zero walked over to his mattress and sat down atop it, letting his head hang down as he closed his eyes in thought.

"Kiryuu-kun, there's something I want to speak with you about," Kaien stated seriously, but did not move from his spot at the door.

"…What is it?" Zero questioned without looking up.

"I know that you all have been pretty busy during this year after the council was eliminated. Since the ones opposing an order died a part of the vampires formerly beneath them, and who believed that taking human lives was perfectly fine, went all out of control."

"All this time I've been wanting to kill with my own hands," Zero muttered. "The 'worst' of all vampires, the one who caused all this mess, but, he's always making his moves from the shadows, and never appears in public."

"Actually, Kaname-kun has contacted us, at the association, he wants to reestablish an arrangement with the association for coexistence purposes."

Zero's eyes widened slightly as a sudden rush of anger boiled through his veins. "But, you said there was no news of Yuki!"

"There isn't, just of Kaname-kun. To our knowledge she is still indeed with him…but…" Zero sighed heavily, his head beginning to spin and throb as Kaien continued. "It seems he was maneuvering in the shadows a lot to bring the current Vampire Society under control once again. And now that all the preparations have been done, he asked to speak directly to the new restructured Hunter Association, as the representative of the Vampire race."

"…And just like that," Zero spat, "you expect me to believe him?! How can the hunters know he's not actually preparing himself to make a declaration of war against us?!"

"I was thinking you might go and say something along the lines of…for example… 'If he's coming out in the open, I'm going to kill him for sure.'"

"No," the teen answered, placing his head in his hands, "I won't yet. We need to get the bloodsuckers to behave, and if for that, we need him alive, then for now I'm willing to let him…"

"Really? If you really feel that way, then, your position will be different from now on, Kiryuu-kun. I came with new orders for you, from the Association."

"So, what are the new orders…?"

"We want you to participate, in that meeting. It will be a sort of an official introduction, a way to tell the Vampire Society something like, 'Based on his abilities, this boy will probably end up becoming the Hunter Association president in the future, so please treat him accordingly'. What do you say, Kiryuu-kun?"

**###############**

"Future president?" Keigo thought out loud as he and Zero sat alone in their bedroom, Kaien long gone, dinner long over.

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself," Zero replied, glancing at the floor, his eyes seeming to look afar in deep thought.

"Well, I can't believe that those idiots actually think you're capable."

"Keigo, don't start…" the silver-haired teen warned, voice thick with venom like ice.

"All I'm saying is that I don't think that Zero-chan would be able to handle all of that responsibility."

"Minami!"

"That's a job for grown ups, and you are still just a kid. How many times do I have to say it, Zero-chan? I will not stand for it. You will never be ready to take on such a position."

**###############**

**Well, I took a bit from the manga, and I'm going to have to put in a few more lines is all and then the rest will be just my imagination! Wee! ^-^ Well, thank you all for supporting me, please review. Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 8/19/09**


	4. Party

**I do not own **_**Vampire Knight**_** but I do own Minami Keigo. Thank you all for supporting me, and please read and review. Thank you. *bows***

**444444444444444**

"A party, huh?" Keigo questioned as he sat on his bed and watched Zero get ready, for it was "THE" day, the day the ball for those damn vampires was to be held, and the day he would be faced with the challenge of seeing Yuki once more.

Zero quietly nodded, standing in front of the foot of his bed as he buttoned up his shirt, before pausing and then looking over at his partner with a questioning gaze. "Aren't you going?"

A grin spread across the red-head's lips as he shook his head. "Nah, dances aren't my forte."

A silver brow rose, "Really?"

Keigo nodded, "Yeah. I don't like to be in crowded places."

"That why you never went to school?"

"I went to school, but after I turned thirteen I stopped. Got a little complicated, y'know. Not something that vampire hunter really needs to learn…math and such, literature, all pointless in the real world."

"Yeah, I guess…" Zero trailed off in a sort of daze as he thought over Keigo's words about school when a sudden memory hit him. "Oh, I saw Kaito today."

Instantly, Keigo was intrigued by this statement. "Kaito?"

"Takamiya Kaito?"

A broad and bright smile was placed on Keigo's face as sparkles flew into his eyes and he clasped his hands in front him as if he were dreaming of a distant future. "Kaito-nii?! How is he?! I haven't seen him in ages!"

"He's teaching at my school, and he's going to the ball tonight also."

"Really?! Are you sure?!" Keigo asked, eyes pleading and begging as he invaded Zero's personal space and got right up in his face, bottom lip quivering.

Zero backed away slightly, now a bit afraid of his comrade, he stuttered, "Y-Yeah…?"

Keigo let out a laugh of pure joy as he ran into his closet and came out with his better looking uniform than the normal one he wore for daily hunting. He threw off his clothes, scaring the other boy in the room, and dressed himself in seconds and properly done. Zero only stared in slight horror at how proud Keigo looked, with his cheeks flushed with pride and anxiety, his chest puffed out, shoulders back, back straight, perfect posture, eyes shining bright with that smile on his face.

The older man stared at Zero, looking as if he didn't just change his mind and got changed in an abnormal, inhuman speed and said, "Hurry up, Zero-chan! We're gonna be late! Jeez, and they want to make you the future president?! You're such a little kid! Here," he walked over and started to finish the buttoning to Zero's shirt, "let Nii-san help you get dressed!"

Smack!

Keigo lied on the floor, the back of his skull gushing out blood as Zero grabbed his jacket and left the room, rambling about how idiotic the emerald-eyes male was. This was going to be a long, long, long day.

**444444444444444**

"Kaito-nii!!!!!" Keigo shouted as he ran throughout the room, avoiding the others, the invitees, and glomping the taller, older man who stood next to Zero. Zero flinched at the sudden sight of his partner and Kaito only sighed inwardly as Keigo shouted out more idiotic words. "Kaito-nii!!! I missed you so much! You never returned any of my letters or anything at all!! Why?! Why are you so mean?! I was beginning to worry if you were all right or not!!! I hate you Kaito-nii!!! I hate you!!!!"

Smack!

Once again, Keigo could be seen face first on the floor, bleeding out on the top of his head. Kaito sighed, "Honestly Keigo, must you make a scene?"

"Jeez, Keigo, why are you such a pest?" Zero sighed as well.

Keigo slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position and rubbed the back of his head with a pouting expression, "Why do you two always have to hit me?"

"Because you're too energetic and you need something to calm you down."

"But, Kaito-nii doesn't have to hit me so hard!" he whined as he stood up and once again attached himself to the older man. "Besides, what were you two talking about?! Just because you were both being taught under Yagari-sensei doesn't mean that you're close! Right, Kaito-nii?!"

Zero rolled his eyes as Kaito placed a hand on top of Keigo's head, ruffling his red strands of hair with a serious expression. "Keigo, Zero and I are indeed close and what we were discussing has nothing to do with you."

"Kaito-nii, I don't like it when you leave me out! I don't like you being close to other people! Especially meanie Zero-chan!"

"Keigo," Kaito warned, his voice cold and stern, "you're an adult, act like one. This is not the time or place to act so foolishly."

Keigo's eyes quickly averted to the ground as his friend scolded him, he imagined disgust in the cool voice and his cheeks flushed red with shame. "Sorry, Kaito-nii," he replied loudly and clearly though he felt his voice shake tremendously.

He felt the hand on his head once again move, petting him slightly, and he looked up hesitantly at Kaito with some hope that he was no longer upset with him, but the hope dissipated when he saw that the other's eyes were looking forward into the crowd as if searching for someone. When Keigo turned his vision in that direction also he noticed that there was someone out of place and gasped. "A girl?! Why is a human girl here?! She's not part of the association!"

"She's a classmate of mine, Wakaba Sayori, and Katio brought her here," Zero explained, exasperated.

"Yes, and only a few moments ago Zero was lecturing me somewhat," Kaito added.

"I wasn't lecturing, I didn't even say anything."

"You were about to though, weren't you? I could see it all over your face. As I said before, you're welcome to keep an eye on her as well if you're that worried."

Again, Zero rolled his eyes until the murmuring of the crowd caught his attention. When he noticed that everyone's attentions were focused in one area, his attention joined them and he felt his chest clench at the sight of two specific vampires making their way in, hand in hand. Kaname had arrived with Yuki. Yuki, her hair still long just as he had last saw her, saw her as a vampire. Kaname had bent down to whisper something in Yuki's ear and Yuki seemed almost passive until she turned and her eyes were caught by Zero's burning intent.

Yuki froze, ceasing Kaname's movements before he, too, looked over and saw Zero. The silver-haired teen couldn't feel his body, it all went numb as Kaname once more whispered something in Yuki's ear and she nodded and they made on with their way. Kaito and Keigo looked between the two of them, Yuki and Zero, but only Keigo had the nerve to speak.

"So, that was Yuki-chan? She was the beauty that Zero let go? That's a crime, it's called Kiss and Run, many people get away with it for claiming stupidity."

Zero sighed but remained silent, not wanting to encourage Keigo's chatter at all. Though, his eyes remained on Yuki's disappearing form, heart racing, he could feel his stomach churning. In short, Zero hated, despised this situation that fate had placed him in, and he wondered what exactly it was that he did to deserve this. He made his way to turn away, to give himself a moment to cool down, until he heard a loud cry of Yuki's name. He quickly spun around and saw Sayori pushing through the crowd, tears in her eyes as she ran up to Yuki.

"Yuki! Yuki!" she shouted as she rushed over and enveloped the vampire girl in her arms, crying on the her shoulders.

The vampire was astonished as she released Kaname's hand and returned her long-time friend's embrace, fighting back her own tears as she softly whispered her name.

Kaito had to hold back a smirk as he thought aloud, "So, it was the bastard's sister who was her friend, eh?"

"How coincidental!" Keigo chirped but Zero only held a glare, aiming it towards no one, but wanting to aim it towards Kaito.

"Kaito," Zero called, "go get her."

"And, why should I do that?" Kaito questioned. "As long as there is no trouble, then there is no need to remove her. Remember, if something happens, then you get the excuse to take _him_ down."

"I don't want to have an excuse if it means that Wakaba will get hurt."

"Concern for a classmate?"

"Concern for a human."

Keigo listened intently to his friends' conversation as well as he carefully watched the scene of Yuki and Sayori's reunion, occasionally looking over to Kaname who seemed irritated and angry. Of course, the dark man held only his cool mask in place, but Keigo was no fool, and could see through a mask easier than any normal person could see through glass windows.

Sneaking a peak over at his friends, Keigo carefully snuck through the crowd of gossiping bloodsuckers, keeping his eyes trained on the trio ahead. He needed to talk Yuki.

**444444444444444**

**That's it for now folks. Also, sorry for the wait, classes have restarted and I'm a bit busy, so I may not make all of my deadlines, but please continue reading! Thank you all for supporting me and please review! Thank you! *bows***

~LovingNinja~

**Next Chapter: 9/8/09**


	5. Reaching for Yuki

**I do not own _Vampire Knight_ but I do own Minami Keigo. Thank you all for supporting me, and please read and review. Thank you. *bows***

**555555555555555**

Target in sight, Keigo briskly slipped through the crevices between the crowded room, getting closer to the vampire girl, step by step. He let a smirk pass his lips until he was forced to pause when a tall and dark figure stepped in between them. Emerald eyes glanced up to meet dark blood-thirsty crimson. He forced to smirk away as he knew it would only get him into trouble and this whole set-up would be made pointless.

He instead smiled and bowed, "Hello, Kuran. How are you this evening? Pleasant I hope."

Kaname smiled back, an empty smile only full of ice and killing intent. "Thank you, Minami-san, this evening should bring forth plenty of good memories for me and my sister."

"Yuki-chan, correct?"

Kaname nodded, "Yes, but please, refrain from calling her 'Yuki-chan'. If you must address her, address her as Kuran-san or Yuki-san."

"Oh? But, I know so much of Yuki-chan, it's almost like I know personally!"

Dark brows rose briefly before settling down once more at ease on Kaname's face. "And, how would you know all of this?"

"That's a secret of course, I can't just tell you who my informants are, or else they'll be of no use to me."

Blazing red eyes set afire to Keigo's soul as he set an intense gaze on the young human male. Keigo allowed the vampire to do his thinking, as he knew that the silence would only mean that from his research on the great vampire, and he was awarded with a firm nod and the smile was once again placed on the pale face.

"Yes, you're right, Minami-san, I apologize for prying, and-"

"Onii-sama?" Yuki called as she took a step from her silently weeping friend, holding her hand as if to tell her that she would not yet disappear again. "Who is that you are talking to you?"

Kaname turned hesitantly after looking back at a smiling Keigo and aiming his own smile at his sister, where Keigo could tell an instant change was in his expression, emptiness now turned to gentleness. "I'm talking to a hunter," he answered calmly, not going any further than that in his introduction.

"Excuse me," Keigo butted in, pushing Kaname aside unexpectedly and holding his hand out to greet the young female. He bowed his head, "My name is Minami Keigo."

Yuki bowed her head briefly and reached out for his hand, shaking it gently and surprised, a small blush forming on her cheeks, when his lips touched the back of her hand. "U-Ummm, is there something that you would like from me?" she questioned nervously, tugging her hand timidly out of his grasp, making him grin.

_No wonder he fell in love_, the red-head thought, and stood straight once more, proudly and explained himself. "I wanted to talk to you, privately."

"What do you want with Yuki?" Sayori questioned, anger slipping through as she stood beside her friend, glaring.

"Yes, I will not allow Yuki to leave my side for no adequate reason," Kaname announced as he stepped closer to his sister, hooking their arms together as if to prove his point. "So, what is it, Minami-san?"

"I want to talk with her, about something important," Keigo answered, not wanting to inform Kaname of his plan.

"What is this 'something'?" the vampire was not going to let this be easy, and Keigo welcomed the challenge.

"About a certain person that is very dear to Yuki-chan."

"Whom would that be?"

"Kiryuu Zero, of course, who else would be so important? Oh, besides her dearest older basta- uh, brother."

The deadly aura that was circulating around the male vampire was not gone unnoticed by anyone in the room, and the only one who seemed thrilled by it was of course Zero's best friend. "Minami-san, I must explain that Zero has no hold on Yuki whatsoever, so it is pointless to wish to speak of him to her."

Keigo's brows rose and gazed at Yuki in curiosity, mouth gaping open for a split second before reclaiming his cool. "I don't care if she is smitten with him or not, I must speak with her about Zero."

"Who are you," Yuki questioned impulsively, earning her a warning stare from her brother who held her arm tighter with his but she couldn't hold back from the wanting to know and the words continued to spill from her red lips. "Who are you…to Zero?"

Keigo paused for a moment before his grin came back, knowing that he had hooked Yuki in, and that his master idea would be achieved. "I'm his partner."

Kaname scoffed, "I knew that there was _something _queer about him."

Yuki's mouth fell open, and Sayori covered her own with her free hand, both in shock as Keigo paled at the thought, blanching out. He glared up at Kaname, eyes burning with the fires of Hell, face red as he shouted, "Not like that you dumb bastard!!! I meant partner as 'hunting partner' not 'domestic partner'!!!! Jeez!!!!"

"You don't have to yell, Minami-san. Don't you know a bit of respect for those above you?"

Keigo's mouth zipped shut before he looked back at Yuki; her face still red and her eyes still wide in shock at the idea. He grabbed for the wrist of her hand that was occupied by Sayori, slapping the human girl's hand away and pulling Yuki towards him. Kaname's opposite hold on the vampire girl stopped him from leaving with her and Yuki to yelp in slight pain.

"Kuran, if you would please, I'll only be a minute."

Kaname remained silent and would not budge. Yuki looked over at him, then at Keigo, before back to her brother.

"Onii-sama," she whispered.

Cold yet blazing fiery eyes stared down at her, refusing to speak.

"Onii-sama, I'll be all right."

The vampire lord was not happy, but he closed his eyes and sighed softly before releasing his hold on his sister.

Keigo wasted no time to get Yuki and himself away and out of the room. He led her upstairs and into a double-door room, pulling her in and locking the door behind her. He sighed heavily before turning to look up at the girl beside him, seeing her staring at him blankly. He sighed again, and scratched the back of his head, taking a step towards her only for her to take a step back and making him freeze in his actions.

"Yuki-chan…I promise you, on the grave of my sister, I won't harm you in any way. I hold no grudge or anything like that towards you. I do despise your brother, but I would never attack someone who is not involved in it to hurt him. I'm no coward. You're also a very important person to someone who is important to me."

"…Zero?" she asked as she stared down at the floor nervously.

Keigo nodded, "He's important to me."

"…How is he?"

"He's…in all honesty…starting to worry me."

Yuki looked up at him instantly, worry etched into her face. "What's wrong?!"

Keigo shook his head, "I'm sorry, but if I told you and he found out, he'd be furious with me. I still have a small bit of trust left from him. If I mess it up, then I won't ever be able to…"

"Minami-san-"

"Please, call me Keigo."

"…Keigo…what is it that you wish to talk to me about?"

"Well, I want to know…how you are…"

"Why?"

"So, that Zero can be reassured that you're safe and happy."

Yuki fell silent as memories flew into her mind of the days when she was just plain old Kurosu Yuki and her and Zero were foster siblings under the care of Kurosu Kaien and Kaname was still just an old friend who she had a major crush on. Keigo noticed this and a sympathetic look crossed his face.

"Yuki, he cares about you."

She remained silent.

"He loves you Yuki. He only lives for you, not because he claims to want to kill you, he doesn't want to! He could never!!! If he wanted to kill you…he would have done it that moment he kissed you and let Kaname kill him, or kill Kaname and then himself, either way, he would have done it then! Please, reconsider! He doesn't deserve you, for being an idiot and not trying to keep you in his life, but he loves you and as his friend I wish to see him happy! He loves you!! You know he does! That's why he kissed you!"

Yuki looked up at him, startled, "He…told you about that?"

Keigo shook his head once more, "No…I have…informants…"

"Does Zero know?"

"Yes…he doesn't like it, and he doesn't approve of it…but…anyway…that's not the point here."

"Keigo…I can't…leave Onii-sama…"

**55555555555555**

**That's it folks! Thank you all for supporting me and please review! Thank you all! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 9/18/09**


	6. Reaching for Zero

**I do not own _Vampire Knight_ but I do own Minami Keigo. Thank you all for supporting me, and please read and review. Thank you. *bows***

**666666666666666**

"Why can't you?" Keigo questioned urgently. "Is he really that important to you? Does Zero mean nothing more to you than a friend? Don't you at least love him like a brother?"

Yuki stepped back, eyes closing solemnly as she sat down on the bed in the room. "Onii-sama, is very special to me and I need to know more about him, more about being a vampire. I'm a vampire and Zero is a vampire hunter. He and I…we can't coexist and that's why he's hunting me down and that's why I must keep running. If I don't, and I die, then Zero will no longer have a reason to live and I…I couldn't bare the thought of him dying, especially because of me."

"You know that's not true," Keigo glared, stomping over to her, placing a knee on the bed and the hand that accompanied it as he leaned over, getting into the young female vampire's face. "Without your blood, Zero will eventually fall to a level E vampire. So, even if you keep running his reason for living will not be enough to stop his transformation. And, you know that his reason for going after you isn't because you're a vampire and that you 'can't coexist', you know that his reason for going after you is because he's still in love with you. Yuki, I can't emphasize that enough!"

"I know, but I…I can't…I just…" Yuki covered her eyes with her hands, tears dripping in gradual intervals. "I need to be with Onii-sama! I promised him that I would try to be fully his!"

Clenching his teeth at her stubbornness, Keigo grabbed her wrist, pulling the closest one to him away from her face, with his free hand, frightening her in the process. She tried to pull back her hand, but Keigo refused to release her and said, "Yuki, how strong are your feelings for your brother?"

The girl ignored him as she began sobbing and kept trying to pry Keigo's cold fingers off of her wrist that was beginning to bruise.

"Yuki," he began softly, allowing her to resist, but his hold on her would not stand down. "Yuki, how strong are your feelings for Zero?"

This question seemed to hit her entire system as she collapsed before him, body falling forward and her forehead landing on his upper right thigh, where her tears, sobs, moans, and cries were muffled, and her free hand clawed into the comforter of the bed right beside Keigo's leg. The hunter wasn't sure if he felt guilty or pleased with himself. He wasn't sure if these thoughts ever appeared in Yuki's mind before now, but he wanted to know for himself; he wanted to help Zero, make him happy. Though, he knew that Zero would be furious at him if he found out that he had made the vampire's precious love-interest cry, so he placed a hand in comfort in her back and began to rub soothing circles, staying silent for he did not trust his words to come out right at all if he spoke.

He gave Yuki a few minutes to let out her troubles into his dress pants before she slowly sat up and looked at him, the salty water streaming down her eyes before she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Keigo wasn't sure how to make her feel better at all, and tried to smile at her to show that he didn't mean to hurt her; she smiled back as if to say he was forgiven.

A sudden knock at the door scared the two, making them both jump slightly and stare at the locked portal before looking back at the other.

"It must be Onii-sama," Yuki said, causing Keigo to stand up, away from the bed and hold his hand out to her.

"Here, go to the bathroom and wash up, we don't want your Onii-sama to get angry, now do we?" he grinned brightly and Yuki gave a short giggle before taking his hand.

"Yes, I'm worried about what he might do," she laughed lightly as she made her way the small compact bathroom in the corner of the room.

_Makes me wonder who's scarier, him or Zero?_ Keigo though as he went to the door and unlocked it before opening it, surprised to see that it was not the pureblood but instead his younger partner, along with his fake "onii-chan".

"Z-Zero? Kaito-nii? What are you two doing up here?" the red-head questioned nervously, only to receive a few suspicious glares from the other two.

"That's what we want to know, Keigo," Kaito answered. "What are you up to?"

Keigo gave a small nervous chuckle and stared over at Zero and replied, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Kaito-nii."

Zero rolled his eyes and Kaito placed a hand on Keigo's head before twisting it so the younger male would face him. "Keigo, I'm over here," he muttered.

"I-I know that!" he smiled sheepishly and his emerald colored eyes fell to the ground and he repeated his earlier "explanation", not satisfying the other two.

"Keigo, I know when you're lying to me. You never look me in the eyes. So, tell me the truth."

Keigo took this opportunity to shake his head like a miffed toddler, earning him the others' increased anger. Before he knew it, Keigo was being grabbed by the front of his shirt and thrust upwards, an inch above the ground, by Zero who glared at him fiercely.

"Where's Yuki?" he growled, baring his sharpened vampire fangs at his partner, seeming ready to pummel him the moment he made the tiniest of mistakes.

Keigo scratched at Zero's wrists, trying to get the young vampire to drop him, but found it futile and he said, "What are you talking about?"

"We saw you take Yuki up here! Where is she?!"

Keigo placed a teasing smiled on his face, slightly laughing as he said, "I'm not sure that's any of your business, Zero-chan! You're not her boy friend, or her friend, anymore, so why should it concern you?"

His gaze darkening, Zero's free hand formed a fist, pulled his arm back, and let it fly, pounding Keigo on the left side of face, causing his head to turn from the force, lip to split and blood to trickle down. As he went for another punch, when Zero pulled his arm back again he found it frozen when Kaito grabbed it and held it in place. He turned to glare at him, disgusted with his calm expression.

"Zero, this isn't the best place to do this," Kaito stated. "And, besides, the council won't like how you're hurting one of it's special pets."

Those words from his friend made Keigo's heart freeze, and once he was released by Zero he allowed himself to land on his knees, staring down at the plush carpet and biting his swollen lip. Before either of the hunters could question him again, the bathroom door opened and Yuki stepped out, stopping instantly as soon as her eyes met Zero's.

Those, violet eyes widened at the sight of her reddened eyes and cheeks. He glared down once more and grabbed a handful of Keigo's hair, dragging his head up to get a good look at him as he shouted, "What did you do to her?!"

"Z-Zero!" Yuki stuttered, hurrying over to the group. "Zero, he didn't do anything!"

The silver haired boy glared up at her, making her freeze in mid-step and remain still in her spot before he looked down into the green eyes he despised. "What. Did. You. Do?" he asked again, colder, darker than the last time.

"I…just asked her some things," Keigo answered, eyes closing as he couldn't stand the sight of the burning purple eyes that met his; inching into his soul and tearing him to shreds.

"What did you ask her?"

"Zero, we only talked about you!" Yuki blurted, instantly gaining the attention of the hunter who she separated from so long ago.

Zero didn't respond, only stared at her, his grip on Keigo's hair tightening and threatening to pull out the roots. Kaito placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to get Zero to calm down at least a bit. Though, when the pureblood female realized that nothing would be said from that side of the room, she continued.

"Keigo was worried about you and he came to me for advice."

"What did he say?"

"He only said that you were worrying him with your attitude. That it seemed to be worsening each day."

Again, the vampire glowered down at the older male, before pulling on his hair again, dragging him to his feet, then pushing him out of the room. As Keigo fought for balance from the sudden burst of being thrown, Zero turned his silenced anger to Kaito who smoothly followed Keigo's painful and clumsy trail; wrapping an arm around the boy's neck and the two making their way down the stairs together.

Zero then hesitantly turned to look back at Yuki, his words still coming forth, allowing her to speak out her question.

"Are you going to kill me now, Zero? Are you going to kill me here, today?"

The teen stared at her quietly, stern expression not wavering, though what she saw almost brought tears to her eyes. His eyes were not mirroring his outer expression. Instead, his eyes were much like the ones that belonged to the young boy, who was always quiet much like Zero was now. A scared boy, who clawed at his neck in the same spot where a pureblood had bitten him, scratching it until it bled. Those eyes of that boy, resembled Zero's now.

**666666666666666**

**That's it for now guys, sorry it took me a while, school has been running me ragged. I also hurt my hand so, heh heh, it'll take a while for the updates. I'll try to put them up as fast as I can though! Thank you all so much for your support! Please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 9/28/09**


	7. What We Lost

**I do not own **_**Vampire Knight**_** but I do own Minami Keigo. Thank you all for supporting me, and please read and review. Thank you. *bows***

**777777777777777**

How irritating. Keigo hated being treated like a child. He was forced to stand at the bottom of the steps along with Kaito who kept a rather strong hold on his shoulder, making sure that he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Keigo," Kaito called, though the young man decided to ignore his idol and pouted in a different direction. Kaito sighed, placing his hand once again on top of the other's head and ruffled the red strands into a messy fray. "Keigo, listen to me," he instructed, this time getting a hesitant glance from Keigo.

"What?" Keigo questioned, his usually loving gaze turned into a glare.

"What do you mean 'what'? I'm worried about you. You're not usually this quiet."

Glare increasing, Keigo pulled away from the warm hand crossed his arms in front of him. "I'm perfectly fine!" he almost shouted.

Another sigh escaped Kaito's mouth before he turned away, placing his hands into his pockets, and began to walk off. "Fine," he said, "it's not any of my business. See you around, Keigo."

Blinking in slight surprise, Keigo looked over his shoulder and gaped at the sight of Kaito's retreating form. "W-Wait, Kaito-nii!" he called out, walking towards him and extending a hand out to grasp onto a sleeve.

Though, when Kaito turned around, smirking, Keigo retracted the hand and stood frozen, face flushed.

"What is it? You going to tell me now?" Kaito asked, voice smooth and cool, irritating young Keigo.

The red-head looked away, scoffing, "No, I have nothing to tell you."

"Then, why did you tell me to wait?"

"I didn't…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so you can go ahead and leave and do whatever it was that you planned to before."

"All right then, if that's what you want."

"I wouldn't be happier than to see you leave."

"Okay, see you around, Keigo."

Emerald eyes looked up, a burning annoyance flooding through them as Kaito waved to him as he left. Keigo turned back around, though his attention was instantly caught by a figure waking down, Zero. The boy seemed to be his usual moody self, except with a small bit of irritation in his features and Keigo ran up to him, wondering if any progress was made between him and Yuki.

The silver-haired vampire glared at him, violet eyes digging into him as he growled, "What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

Keigo was only slightly surprised by Zero's action and words and did his best to smile. "I was only trying to help Zero-chan!"

"Help me with what?!"

"I want Zero-chan to be happier, so I thought that if you talked to Yuki about what happened before then perhaps you would feel better and the two of you would realize that your love surpasses everything!"

"Tch, what are you? A little girl who believes in fairy tales?"

"Zero, if you and Yuki were to just decide to live together and leave, everything would go better! For you, her and all of us!"

"Shut up, Keigo. I don't want to hear anything coming from you if it involves Yuki," Zero growled, walking by him hurriedly until Keigo caught his left wrist.

"Zero, please! Just go back up there and tell her how you feel!"

The teen pulled away, glaring, "And, what good would that do?! Just leave it be and forget everything! It's none of your business!"

"Zero, stop being so-" Keigo went to grab for Zero's right wrist instead, but he only barely touched the sleeve before Zero snapped his arm back in front of him, turning around slightly to yell at the other.

"Don't touch me!" he glared, fangs out and bearing, his left hand cradling his wrist in front of his waist.

Keigo was shocked by the reaction and wondered if Zero injured himself up in the room above while talking to the vampire princess, but he said nothing and allowed Zero to leave.

**777777777777777**

Yuki sat down on the bed, emptily gazing at the closed door from which Zero had left. That look in his eyes scared her, and the touch of his skin was cold. When Yuki tried to question Zero about his health and such, he turned to leave but the girl would not allow it. Her gloved hands reached out, grasping his right hand, the other grasped the same wrist. When Zero froze she thought it would mean that he would indeed talk to her, but he only looked over his shoulder and said, "Don't touch me."

She was stunned by the response, but only after a short hesitant moment, she released her hold on him and let him leave.

"_Don't you touch me with those hands that touched __**him**__."_

Zero had said that many years ago after he first found out about Kaname, and it took Yuki quite a bit of time to get him to trust her again. Though, after all of this he probably wouldn't trust her ever again.

Yuki let out a tiny sigh, her hands trembling in her lap, she clasped them together in front of her heart and cried.

**777777777777777**

"Where is she?" Zero questioned as he walked up to Kaito who was currently leaning against a wall staring around him, examining all the blood thirsty creatures in front of him.

"Where's who?" he replied, eyes concentrating on one specific location briefly before moving on.

"Wakaba, where is Wakaba?"

"With the Kuran fellow. Don't worry, he's protecting her from the others, though he doesn't seem to be too comfortable about it. Who would have guessed that he could ever be caught in an awkward situation?"

"You're such an idiot. I'm going to go get her."

"Be my guest."

Zero groaned, irritated by everyone, and he turned and left. Kaito's eyes flitted down to look at Zero's right wrist, which was being held in his left hand. A growing smirk on his face, he let out a soft chuckle before resuming his task.

**777777777777777**

**Tis be the end for now everyone. Again, I'm so sorry for it being late! . Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter (Attempt): 10/8/09**


	8. A Look Behind Us

**I do not own _Vampire Knight_ but I do own Minami Keigo. Thank you all for supporting me, and please read and review. Thank you. *bows***

**888888888888888**

"Wakaba, let's go," Zero said, grabbing a hold on her wrist as he approached her and Kaname, giving the vampire a slight glare.

"Ah, but, Zero-kun-"

"Zero, won't you allow her to speak with Yuki?" Kaname asked, voice cool and yet teasing. Zero stopped in mid-step and turned to stare at the pureblood from over his shoulder. "You've spoken with her, correct? You've spoken with my sister. It's only fair to give Sayori-chan a chance to, as well, don't you think?"

"She's said her 'hello' already," Zero replied, turning his gaze to the young girl who tried to escape from his grasp, tightening it to tell her she would not get away. "Wakaba has no reason to be here anymore. We're going."

"Zero-kun, please!" Sayori cried, trying to resist him as he dragged her along through the crowd, away from Kaname. "Let me talk with her, even if only for a few minutes, please!"

"You can't trust her. She may have been your friend in the past, but now she's a vampire, she's Kuran's sister, meaning that she is an enemy. Forget about her and move on with your life."

"You mean I should try to be like you?"

Zero stopped and glared at her. Why was everyone being so troublesome about Yuki? Did they enjoy opening up his bloody scars and stabbing them with dirty pointed sticks, giving him an infectious disease that would kill him? Apparently so…

"Zero-kun, you haven't moved on, so don't tell anyone to. It's hypocritical. Just like how you were able to talk to her and now you won't let me."

"I didn't talk to her."

"Then, what were you doing up there with her and that Keigo guy?"

"I only went up there to bring him down, I had no intention of saying anything to her."

"But, you did, didn't you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Zero-kun, what did you say to her?"

"I didn't say a word. Now shut up. After I drop you off to Kaito, I'll go find you someone that can escort you back home."

"Zero-kun," Sayori whispered, hand grasping around his as it fit snugly around her wrist, "if you'd like, we can talk to her together. I know that you missed her, and I'm sure that she missed you as well and-"

"Shut up. You know nothing about me, and you never will no anything, so just leave me alone and drop it. It's always Yuki this and Yuki that, just shut up and don't ever mention her again."

Sayori looked up at him in wonder, trying to see the violet eyes that glared off into another distance, violet eyes that seemed scared, confused, and with a small slimmer of hope, hope that was placed into one very special person. A special person, who was no longer in existence. She sighed. She had taken Yuki's leaving hard, she cried, she still cries, and many of those who remember everything miss her. Though, even with all her questioning, she should have been wary of Zero's feelings as well. Knowing that the only one he had ever been close to was her and her alone. It must have felt that his whole world was taken from him. And, the fact that he's a hunter? It must be devastating to him.

"She's…still the same Yuki, that we both know and love. The only thing that's different is that…she's a vampire…"

"Wrong. She's not the same Yuki. She someone who's completely different, a complete and total stranger that neither of us should associating with. She's dangerous and can't be trusted. She's a _pureblood_. The one's so feared that normal vampires will do everything they say just so that they won't be killed."

"She would treat you the same!"

Zero silenced, looking up at Sayori in surprise. "What?"

"If…Zero was a vampire, she would treat you the same. Treat you like ordinary Zero."

If only she knew. Yuki _did_ treat him like a normal human-being, except for the cases where she willingly gave him her blood, something he detested. She was sensitive to his…"sensitivity" when it concerned the smell of the red liquid and she protected him many times, tried to at least. Always standing in between him and someone else, someone that he wanted to fight with everything he had to make him feel better. Make him feel like he wasn't a blood-thirsty creature that almost killed Yuki the first time he ever drank human blood. He knew though, that she still thought that way. Even now, she still saw him as the same old Kiryuu Zero who came into her life five years ago; him only twelve and her only eleven at the time. She still stood between him and fights. Yelling at him not to hurt Keigo…not wanting to see him do harm to someone, and not wanting him to get into some kind of trouble.

Though, when it was time for him to find out that she was indeed a vampire herself, he wanted nothing to do with her. That was a lie in itself. He still wanted everything to do with her. He still loved her, thought of her day and night, heart clenching in an aching pain, that almost brought tears to his eyes. The girl who he held high on a pedestal, the girl who he wanted to distance himself from for he was human-turned vampire, and she was the human girl he had fallen in love with as a child and still to this very day…His oasis in the vampire-filled desert of hell. The one tiny dream that appeared in his hellish nightmare, was her. His only light in a dark dry well, where he sat at the bottom, sobbing into his bruised and cut knees, curled into a ball to hide from everything and everyone.

When she became a vampire, everything was destroyed. She was one of _them_, and to make it all worse, a _pureblood_. The same damn creature that turned _him_ into a vampire. She was related to _Kaname_. She was his _sister_. Of course, he wouldn't deny that he had always been jealous of Kaname whenever she showed her favoritism towards him. Zero wanted her. Wanted to wrap his arms around her, kiss her, kiss her lips, her cheek, her brow, her neck, kiss every inch of her as he drank her blood. Drinking it until she laid lifeless in his arms, no pulse to be found. _That's_ what he wanted, craved for. And he was disgusted by this craving, yearning.

He convinced himself that the Yuki he had fallen in love with was gone, was dead. That she would never be coming back and that he had to learn to get over it. Though, he was finding great difficulty in doing so. Even with her long hair, she still looked like that same girl, her face, her eyes, her voice, it was the same person. Just, that she was a vampire. When he turned into a vampire, she refused to let him go, kept holding his hand and promising him a future where he would always receive her warm love. When she turned into a vampire, he let her go, released her hand and promised her a future of running and a game of cat and mouse. He knew he would turn into a vampire, and she was mad at him at first for not telling her in the beginning, but she forgave him, just like she always did. She didn't know about her past, about how she was really a vampire, and really Kaname's sister. He was pissed that he didn't know, that he had no idea, and he blamed her for it. No matter how he looked at it, he didn't deserve her. Even before she became Kuran Yuki, he knew that the only one for her was Kaname, he even told her that plenty of times. That he was of no importance to her, that she only needed Kaname. She argued, but he wouldn't listen.

A sigh came from Zero's mouth. What should he do? Let Sayori go and talk to the girl? Or, should he force the ignorant teen to leave? A hand found a place on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Kaito smirking at him, he frowned.

"Kaito? What are doing?"

"I believe that you were going to hand _that_," he said while pointing to the young girl, "to me."

Zero stared at him, pausing in thought before looking over at Sayori, eyes begging him to let her see her friend. He inwardly groaned, "Kaito."

"Yes?"

"She…wants to see Yuki, one more time before she leaves."

"So?"

"Would you…keep an eye on her?"

"What for?"

"I don't want her to talk to Yuki. I have things to do before the meeting begins. So, watch out for her while I find someone to escort her home."

Kaito looked over the girl who couldn't help her frown and tears from forming in the corner of her eyes. He smiled, "Sure, Zero. I'll take good care of her and won't let her out of my sight."

**888888888888888**

**That's it for now everyone! Again, I'm so sorry for it being late! . Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter (Attempt): 10/18/09**


	9. Worry

**I do not own **_**Vampire Knight**_** but I do own Minami Keigo. Thank you all for supporting me, and please read and review. Thank you. *bows***

**999999999999999**

The young silver-haired vampire looked around him, searching in the large crowded room. He couldn't help the glare of frustration that rose on his face until he saw Kaito, leaning against a pillar, examining once again the blood thirsty creatures around him. He walked up to the young man and started to panic when he noticed that someone important was missing.

"Kaito!" Zero shouted, gaining the attention of the other male quickly and easily.

A tiny smirk was seen for a split second until Kaito gave Zero an innocent confused stare as he asked, "What's up, Zero?"

"Where's Wakaba?" Zero questioned angrily.

"Did you find an escort for her?"

"Yes, and now I need to get her. Where is she? I left her with you, remember?"

"She isn't here?" Kaito thought out loud, looking around before giving Zero a wide grin and teasing tone. "I have no idea where she went."

"Kaito, damn you. You let her go see Yuki, didn't you?"

Kaito shrugged, "Who knows? All I know, is that if you don't find her quick, then she may get eaten by some monsters."

"Kaito, she's your responsibility!"

"She was, until you came in and started to watching her every move. Now, she's your responsibility. After all, she's your classmate, correct? I'm sure you want to protect her, for multiple reasons."

"Damn it! You bastard! What's wrong with you?!"

"Zero, would it really be so bad to let her see her long-lost friend?"

"Yes. Trust me, you have no idea what kind of pain that Wakaba will be in when she realizes that the Yuki she knew is gone."

"She'll be in more pain if she never knows and finds out much later. It's not a nice thing to keep the truth from people, especially those that you love. Of course, Zero is the master of hiding things from those he loves."

Instantly, Zero's glare became a warning. "What was that?"

"You have lied, haven't you? About what you are, and many don't know that you are a vampire but you continue to risk their safety for your damn goal. Honestly, Zero, it won't kill her to see Yuki. I know you were hurt, but your pain and Sayori's pain will be different."

Silence filled Zero. He took a moment to control himself before turning and rushing to a familiar stairway. Kaito quickly took a hold on Zero's wrist, pulling him back and getting an unexpected fist thrown his way until he dodged it quickly, smirking.

"Kaito, let me get her. She needs to leave _now_."

"I promise you that no harm will come to her."

"How can you promise that?"

"Zero, I would think that you would be one of the few to know that it's best to trust my word."

Zero gritted his teeth, shoving his hands in his pockets before looking over his shoulder to glare at a specific pureblood that gave those around him a false smile that just irked the boy. He sighed, "If something happens to her, I'll kill you Kaito."

"That sounds like a reasonable deal. I accept."

Zero rolled his eyes, briefly changing his gaze to look up the stairs, eyes settling on the door. He felt his heart beating quickly, and a strong urge to drink Yuki's delicious crimson blood slithered under his skin. He felt himself go into an almost trance until a pair of hands fell on his shoulders. He flinched a bit before groaning inwardly. It was _him_.

"Zero-cha~n!!!!" a giddy voice sang, hands now sliding down the boy's shoulders and chest, arms wrapping securely around his neck and a pointed chin rested at the joining point of his neck and right shoulder. Red hair pecked repeatedly at his skin, on his cheek, ear, and neck, but ignored it, as he usually did.

"Keigo, what in the hell do you want? I'm not in the mood for your bantering," Zero muttered, wishing to shove the older male off of him.

"But, Zero! You're over here all by yourself with Kaito-nii! How could I forgive you for that?! You know I adore him more than anyone else! What's your game?! Are you trying to steal my special place in his heart?!" Keigo cried, almost growling as he bared his teeth.

Kaito let out a small chuckle as he walked over to the lad and placed a hand on his head, turning Keigo's expression into that of one that would belong to an excited five-year old boy. "Keigo, why can't you leave Zero alone?"

Keigo began to pout, eyes becoming watery, "He's always so close to you! I don't like it! How come Zero gets to hang out with my nii-san and I can't?"

"Who said that you can't hang out with me?"

"I was forced into making preparations for the big finale!"

"Hmmm, I see…well then…that certainly is a problem."

"Yesh it ish, but I no longer have to do it shince it'sh already done!"

"Must you fake a lisp?" Zero queried, obviously very annoyed and aggravated.

"Yesh!"

"Idiot."

**999999999999999**

She was nervous. She stood outside the door on the second level, occasionally looking back and wondering if she should return to where Kaito was, not wanting to anger Zero. She had cause enough trouble, she knew, but she wanted a chance to properly speak with Yuki before she left. She inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled and as she raised a delicate fist to the door, it opened, revealing Yuki, eyes and cheeks red.

Yuki gaped at being so surprised that her best friend was there in front of her, out of no where, but before she could say anything, she was glomped by the other girl and forced back into the room.

"Yuki! Are you all right?!" Sayori questioned, staring at her friend's face intently, examining her.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine! Yori-chan, what's wrong?" Yuki asked, pulling away from the other girl's merciless hold of worry and taking a small step back.

"You look as if you were crying! Did Zero say something to you?! Or, was it that Keigo guy?!"

Blinking in slight confusion, Yuki gave her friend a gentle smile as she walked around her and closed the door once more. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I wasn't crying, you worry too much, Yori-chan."

"Yuki, please, tell me the truth. Were you crying or not? Why?"

Yuki shook her head. "There's nothing wrong, Yori-chan," she answered as she turned around, walking up to her friend and grabbing her hands, pulling her towards the bed where they both sat.

"Yuki, how have things been going for you? Is everything okay with Kaname-senpai?"

"Everything's been wonderful and as for Onii-sama, he's been especially wonderful to me."

"What's it like…to be a vampire?"

"It feels mostly like how it does to be human, except for…I only drink tablets and Kaname-onii-sama's blood."

Sayori smiled, "I knew it."

"Hm? Knew what?"

"I knew that you would be the same old Yuki. You haven't changed, your personality hasn't changed at all. I'm glad."

Yuki smiled back at her, "Me too. Though, I want to know how Yori-chan is doing! How's school going and how is everyone back home?"

"I'm doing fine of course," Sayori spoke in a mock superior tone of voice. "Those who don't remember anything are fine, but those who do remember are fine as well…it's just…that we all…"

"You all what?"

"We all…miss you, and the night students. We miss all of you and we're always worrying about your safety…"

"Yori-chan, there's no need fo-"

"Yuki, tell me. If there's something going on between you and the hunters, the vampires and the hunters, if you know if there's something that is severely wrong or dangerous, tell me."

"There's no need to worry."

"Yuki, I need to know how my best friend is doing and how she's going to be living."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If there'll be a war between your group and the other, then that might mean that you may being living a harsher life. I don't want you to have to go through any hardships, and I want you to know that if anything horrible happens then you can come to me."

Again, Yuki smiled, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "Thank you Yori-chan, but I can't say that I really know what it is that'll be going on. The only one who knows is Onii-sama, and he hasn't told me anything. And, if there was something bad happening, I wouldn't want to go to you because I wouldn't want to involve you and fear for your safety."

"But, Yuki-"

"Yori-chan, please, tell everyone at school that I miss them as well, and that I hope that sometime in the near future that we can all once again enjoy a wonderful time together, all of us."

**999999999999999**

**That's it for now everyone! Again, I'm so sorry for it being late! . Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter (Attempt): 10/28/09**


	10. The First Announcement

**I'm back and I'm ready to write! Summer vacation is here and now I can spend my time writing~! Please, keep an eye on this fan fiction **

**^-^.**

**I do not own **_**Vampire Knight**_** but I do own Minami Keigo. Thank you all for supporting me, and please read and review. Thank you. *bows***

* * *

"You're finally done?"

Inhaling slowly, the teenage girl paused where she stood before looking up into violet colored eyes. Her own round orbs seemed to hold two emotions; delight and resentment. "I got to see Yuki. That's what I wanted. I'm satisfied," she answered him, her voice a bit cold and void.

"Good," was Zero's response, arms crossing in front of his chest as he leaned against a pillar. "So?"

"'So'"?

"What did you think?"

"Yuki is Yuki. I think you should accept that."

Zero remained silent, as if showing his displeasure for Sayori's comment, as his eyes were glued on the pure blood male across the room who was conversing with all the brownnosing lower-upper-class that surrounded him. Sayori didn't mind, didn't even seem phased, and turned her attention to about the room, soon landing on a certain loud red-head that was clinging intimately to his older brother figure, yards away around another pillar.

"I shall be leaving now. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me," the girl informed him in a hushed tone.

The young vampire still stood as still and quiet as a statue, infuriating the young woman beside him, however, she quickly reclaimed herself and made her way over to Kaito and Keigo. Sayori, that girl had no idea what she was talking about. Yuki changed, maybe not on the outside, but definitely on the inside. Why couldn't she see that? Was Sayori just too blinded by the past? Or, was she just as stupid and naïve as Zero thought her to be? A sudden throb was felt in his hand, the same one that Yuki had touched perhaps an hour ago, the right hand.

When he then noticed the change in the older vampire he so stalked, he couldn't help himself to look up and over his shoulder, not surprised that the Kuran would have his attention snagged by his little sister who was making her way down the stairs. His violet eyes were attached to her, there was something in him that wouldn't let his vision stray. However, she seemed to ignore him, even as they passed and his eyes stared at her intently, she never looked at him, said not a word to him and made her way to her brother's side.

Kaname smiled at her return, and she in turn smiled at him, quite happily, as though in love. No, not as though, she was. She was in love with that man, and suddenly, Zero felt a familiar ache in his chest. Even though he was so ready to give up on her, even though he never even thought of the two of them being together, he still couldn't help himself, his damn emotions were trying to get the best of him, but he wouldn't allow that. Kiryuu Zero would not and could not allow some old feelings for a _vampire_ to cloud his mind, make him forget about everything.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Vampires and humans!" a voice called out. The lights were dimmed and a single ray was shining at the far end where a long table stood, and behind it were those in charge of the Hunter Association, as well as Kaien, who was the apparent speaker for tonight. "Please, there is a special announcement to be made, and if you all would please set your attention here, that would be lovely." Zero rolled his eyes, nothing could be called lovely if vampires were involved. "Kaname-kun, if you would please, you and Yuki are ready."

A smile, that in Zero's opinion seemed to be quite condescending, crossed the lips of the vampire as he placed an arm around Yuki's waist and guided her towards the stage that everyone gazed upon. Giving a whispered thanks to Kaien, Kaname took the microphone up in his hand, seeming to tighten his hold on Yuki and nodded to the crowd. "Good evening," was his over-used introduction. "I'm delighted to see that all you could come here this night, on this special occasion. I, Kuran Kaname, have two announcements to make. One, being something that Yuki and I have agreed on, the other being something that the Hunter Association and I agreed on."

"Oh, dear," Keigo mumbled to himself. "I don't think I like this. No, I don't like it at all."

"Why?" Kaito questioned, looking down at the red-head in well disguised wonder.

"Where's Zero? If we don't find Zero, who knows what will happen."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Zero can control himself well, there's no need to worry, Keigo."

"But-!"

"Just stand still and listen to what the vampire has to say."

"For the first announcement," Kaname closed his eyes briefly as a smile, with a bit more emotion than the last, formed, "though, it's not very important, I would expect that many, if not all of you would be happy to hear. For as long as time, something such as this has been going on in several families to keep our bloodline pure. Tonight, I would like to share with all of you that since the night before last, Yuki and I have been engaged to wed."

Many, thousands of cheers were echoing off the walls, claps, happy sighs, giggles, and more gossip, all from the vampires, and several people in that room were left in obvious shock. Kaien's eyes were wide as he slowly fell into his seat at the table behind Kaname and Yuki, his heart pounding as he thought of both his children, his eyes frantically searched for the silver-haired boy he raised all those years ago, but the light in front of him made it hard for him to point out the lad, and his heart only raced more.

"Marriage?" Sayoir thought aloud as she looked up at Kaito. "Marriage is allowed between siblings?"

"In the vampire society, much like the ancient Egyptians, to keep the blood pure, one would marry and reproduce with one's sibling, that's why there are 'Pure Bloods' and that is also why they are so deadly and yet so delicious to the others," Kaito explained, eyes scanning the crowd to make sure no vampire decided to get too rowdy and was aiming on a snack.

"I knew we should have gone to find Zero," Keigo whined, his own green orbs scanning to find his partner. "Who knows what will happen now that that bastard had to go and ruin everything!"

"Keigo-kun," Sayori placed a hand on his shoulder, "Zero-kun will be all right. He wouldn't go on rampage over something like this."

"Why the hell not? If the woman I loved was getting married to some asshole who doesn't deserve her I would!"

"Zero-kun isn't like that, and you know it."

Keigo sighed, suddenly having the urge the bash his own head in the nearest wall, "I wish he was. I wish Zero would take up a sword and kill that pure blood, take Yuki by the waist, kiss her on the lips and runaway with her to where no one, not even me, could find them, and they could get marry, have ten kids, grow old together, and live happily ever after!"

"Keigo, I'm sure of Zero were to hear that, he'd kill you," Kaito stated, eyes blank as he tried to hold back a smirk at the image of Zero "finally" killing off the bastard who annoyed him more than Kaname did.

"I don't care! I wish Zero-chan wasn't such a stupid ninny about life!"

"Maybe you should give him a piece of your mind?"

"I would if I knew where he was!"

"I could show you," Sayori suggested. "I was with him not too long ago, I'm sure he hasn't moved."

"Ne? Really? Sayori-chan, my hero~!" Keigo cried, embracing the girl heartily and loudly, making her squeak in surprise and almost topple over.

"Ah, ah, ah, y-yes…um…Well, if you would…please…?"

"Oh, yes! Sorry!" the teen released her, her cheeks aflame and matching his hair color, his own cheeks slowly matching hers.

"Well, Zero-kun should be this way," Sayori mumbled, taking Keigo's wrist and dragging him along the path she took to get there before.

To the young man's utter surprise and frustration, Zero wasn't that far away, and worse, he held a stone-cold expression on his face as he leaned against a pillar. Keigo pulled out of Sayori's grasp, ran ahead of her and as soon as he arrived next to Zero, a loud _thwak_! echoed. A few onlookers turned to the sound and Sayori stood where she was, gasped and held her hands over her mouth in surprise. Keigo had punched Zero. Ran up and without any warning punched him on the side of his face.

Now, Zero stood where he was, leaning a bit to his right as well as his head as he let it hang from the bruising punch the older male gave him, he remained silent. Keigo glared, enraged at the boy's silence and grabbed at his collar and pulled him close just to punch him once again in the same exact spot as before, this time blood splurted from Zero's mouth, and only blood, still no words.

"You idiot!" the red-head whispered harshly. "Why are you acting like it doesn't concern you? Why are you being such…such a…Why do you have be so stupid? Do you really plan to let her do whatever she wishes? Whatever Kaname wishes to do with, to do to her? Do you really not care?"

"Keigo," Zero muttered, head still lolling to the side, eyes hidden behind his silver locked, "if you keep acting like this, you'll cause a scene. You wouldn't want to piss off your owners for disturbing their special banquet, do you?"

With that, Keigo's glare grew a hundred-fold and releasing his hold on the younger male's clothing, he set his arms and hands to his sides. A moment passed, and when it became clear that Zero would do and say nothing else, in an instant, Keigo gave Zero one last punch, forcing the lad to the floor, on his ass and the other turned quickly back to his older brother, grabbing Sayori by her upper right arm, turning her and dragging her along.

* * *

**That's it for now guys, be on the look out ok? ^-^ Please review and thank you~!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	11. Second Announcement

**I do not own **_**Vampire Knight**_** but I do own Minami Keigo. Thank you all for supporting me, and please read and review. Thank you.**

* * *

It took several moments, almost an hour and a half, for everyone to calm themselves after the big announcement of engagement. Keigo stood beside Kaito and Sayori at their pillar, still miffed at Zero who, when he glanced over to check, didn't move from his spot on the floor. Seeing the, possibly, pitiful form of his comrade Keigo couldn't help but sigh. Maybe he was upset, in his own little way. Maybe Zero was hurting. Maybe he was so hurt, so pained, that he just couldn't feel anything any more? A snort escaped the red-head, gaining the attention of the other two, staring at him curiously.

"What's so funny?" Sayori questioned.

Keigo shook his head, "No, nothing. I was just thinking about something stupid for a second."

"You mean, you don't only think of stupid things?" Kaito smirked, leaning forwards to peek at his friend from around the girl between them.

"Hey! That's not nice Kaito-nii!"

Kaito's smirk grew, "Whoever said I was nice?"

"You are nice! Remember that one time when you let me sleep with you because of the-"

"Keigo," the smirk disappeared and in place was a cold scowl. "Do not discuss something like that when we're in the middle of something important."

"What's so important that's going on? The only thing that's happened so far is the announcement of some fail engagement that shouldn't even be taking place…you know?"

The elder sighed, "Just…keep quiet…all right?"

"But, Kaito-nii, I-"

"As for the second announcement," Kaname began, seeing as everyone, nearly everyone had settled down; interrupting Keigo and earning a glare. "I have discussed something of great importance with the Hunter Association. So, for those of you who are hunters please listen up, listen closely and listen to what I'm about to say."

"I'll listen once you're dead," Keigo mumbled quietly to himself, however, was heard by Sayori who jabbed him in the side.

"It has been decided by, not only the association and myself, but also by other purebloods. We, the vampires, will form one organization with the Hunter Association. We shall all work together."

This, not unlike the first announcement, caused quite an uproar; though this one not as pleasant. There were many angry, enraged faces, from both humans and vampires. Kaien sighed, rubbing his temples with his forefingers, knowing full well that this was to be expected.

"I didn't know about this," Keigo stated before turning over to Kaito. "Nii-san, did you know about this?"

The other shook his head, "No. Though, I guess there's no point in trusting the higher-up bastards anymore. After that incident last year, they've never been…right."

"What does that mean?" Sayori queried.

"Let's just say that, not everyone, barely anyone, has been happy with the decisions being made these past few months," Keigo explained.

"Keigo, there's no need to explain it to her," Kaito reprimanded. "She's not part of this. After tonight, she'll go back to her normal, vampire-less life."

"Ah, right, sorry, Kaito-nii."

"Uh, excuse me, Kaito-san," the girl bowed her head in apology.

"I can understand how you all are feeling," Kaname spoke loudly to gain everyone's attention. "Though, we aren't total enemies, the hunters and us, but frankly, the poor excuses for vampires that we allow to roam about are embarrassing. It's time that we put more effort into keeping those out of control _in _control. Just as humans seek out those who commit crimes against others and punish them for it, we, too, must do our part with our own kind. Taking in great care for the things that the expired Council failed to acknowledge, what we will learn from and mistakes we should never repeat."

A silent stir suffocated the room, and no one dared to speak as Kaname continued, "Coexistence is something that we have been aiming for, myself, the hunters, and many others, and it _is_ something that can be achieved. So, it has been decided that a group of trustworthy individuals will be put together, where both humans and vampires will be working to make sure that no vampire or hunter crosses the line, and if so the consequences will be made fairly with no prejudices. This is merely one step, and there is hope that the future president of the Hunter Association," Kaname smiled as the spot light suddenly shifted to the silver-haired lad who was currently rising from his seat on the ground where he was knocked down, his eyes squinting slightly from the sudden light before he regained his indifferent expression as he stood with his back straight, his eyes clearly meeting the pureblood's as all other pairs fell on him, "will received this with pride and will continue this quest of peace."

Then, there was a sudden surge of applause, but Zero knew, as did all the other hunters, that it was mostly for show. Though, Kaname seemed proud with Yuki in his arm, that slender smile on his face as he gave a bow before turning and handing the microphone back to Kaien, who seemed hurried to take it before speaking.

"And, so," the man had a laugh in his voice as though it would lighten the mood, the spotlight instantly returning to him, "there are still debates and other talks that are being worked out to push on with the dream of coexistence, and we would appreciate cooperation from everyone here." There were chuckles in the crowd, but Kaien continued, "We thank you for your attendance and support, and with that, we'll end this and allow you all to continue the night happily and entertain yourselves and each other. Thank you." Claps from both sides, hunter and vampire, were heard as Kaien gave his own bow, turning off the microphone and the light dying as he took his seat at the table on the on the stage, an outline of him leaning over to someone as though whispering some secret, though many didn't even notice as conversation picked up quickly on the news of the official engagement of the Kurans.

"Well, Wakaba-kun," Kaito hummed, glancing at the girl, "are you ready to leave now? Are do you wish to pester your friend once more about her engagement?"

Sayori nodded, "As much as I don't want to, I've greeted her and said my farewells already, and it seems as though this party is over as the crowd seems to be dwindling."

Kaito bobbed his head with a smile, "All right, then, I'll have someone escort you home." He turned to look at Keigo who was glaring at Zero from afar, "Would you mind, Keigo?"

"Huh?" the emerald-eyed lad looked over, "Mind what?"

"Finding her an escort. I know you won't leave here without Zero, since you're his current babysitter."

Keigo grumbled, "Fine, but watch him for me, please, Nii-san? I don't need him running away for the umpteenth time. It's just a pain."

"All right," there was a smirk on the other's face that had Keigo doubting, but the younger shrugged it off and searched for an escort, the second time that night that someone had to as the first was found but then never used.

Meanwhile, as Kaito's eyes lingered on the human-turned vampire, his smirk grew as he watched him slip into the crowd of bloodsucking beings, "Looks like he's on a mission."

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Please R&R!  
**

**~LovingNinja~  
**


	12. Pathetic

**I do not own **_**Vampire Knight**_** but I do own Minami Keigo. Thank you all for supporting me, and please read and review. Thank you.**

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?" Zero glared, a hand slamming against the wall in which Kaien found himself against as Zero hovered over. The two now in a private room as the party was ending outside.

"Kiryu-kun, please," the man smiled with a nervous chuckle, raising his hands up in comedic defense, "I really had no idea about any of that. None of us knew!" Violet eyes narrowed and again Kaien chuckled, "All right, we knew that Kaname-kun had a few announcements but we didn't know what exactly he was going to say really! _We_ were going to be the ones to announce the new group but he just stole the show it seems."

"Why didn't you tell me about this new 'group'?"

"It was decided we would tell everyone tonight. Zero, you can't be favored."

The vampire teen sighed, knowing that to be true but that didn't mean he was any less pissed. "You tell me before others that you're thinking of me being the future president and yet you don't tell me something like this?"

"Zero, I know you're completely against this but that doesn't mean everyone else wants to be as well. We didn't want you to make a fuss." Before Zero could retort, Kaien straightened as he continued, "Kiryu-kun, we're done for the night. Why don't you say goodbye to Yuki and head home with Keigo-kun?"

Glowering, the young silver-haired man stood back, retracting his hand as he turned his gaze elsewhere, "Like Hell."

Smiling softly, Kaien sighed with a light laugh, he reached a hand up, clapping it upon Zero's shoulder, "Be safe on your way home, Kiryu-kun."

Zero had nothing left to say. He thought he had this whole argument to prepare for the moment he chased after the chairman. He was prepared to act as cruel as he had to and here…it just ended all so simply. And, yet, there was still this burning anger deep within the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to go home just yet…not with Keigo…

* * *

"Welcome home."

Zero had entered his apartment silently, treading to his room, and as he did, he began to remove his stuffy clothing as he prepared for rest. What he didn't count on, however, was that when he left the door open, would be when the red-headed nuisance would make his appearance for the first time since that special little gift he gave Zero. The vampire looked over, eyes narrowed slightly at the other who was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed about his torso and a serious expression on his face.

"What do you want, Minami?" Zero muttered.

The older teen shrugged, not moving a step further, "You're awfully late and the ball ended hours ago."

"I believe I've already told you that whatever I do, wherever I go, it's none of your damn business."

"I see you're in another one of your pleasant moods."

"Damn it, Minami, I swear if you don't leave right now I'll-"

"What? Kill me?" Keigo snorted. "I see you make sure to keep these threats. After all you did so well when it came to Yuki-chan."

"Don't talk about her!"

"Ah, I see, Zero-chan is the type who doesn't like others having anything to do with anything that he thinks belongs to him. You actually monopolize the things you love don't you?"

_Slam!_

In the blink of an eye, Zero had Keigo pinned to the doorframe, hand around his neck refraining from crushing it, but Keigo kept a struggling grin on his face. "I'm really getting tired of your houlier-than-thou attitude, you hear me?" Zero growled.

"I could say the…same…" Keigo coughed out. "You think you're so much better than I am, thinking that I'm just some dumb…pet that the Association keeps…" Attempting a weak chuckle, the red head narrowed his eyes, "You and I are the same. You may…be just a turned vampire…but I've got the real deal flowing…in _my_ veins."

Hand retracting, Zero's eyes were narrowed tightly, "What are you talking about?"

Keigo laughed weakly as he rubbed at his throat, "You never knew, did you?" Spine straightening, his hands came to rest behind him against the wall. "We hunters all have a bit of vampire blood inside of us from our ancestors. This is common knowledge. I, however, have something fresher, and that's what had those higher up bastards breathing down my neck."

"Explain, _Minami_."

"My mother was a natural born vampire."

"What?" Zero's eyes widened slightly. "I thought _both_ of your parents were hunters."

"They were," Keigo answered. "My mother and father married, knowing what one another were, and my mother, agreeing that just like how humans have the death penalty, it would be the same for vampires. They had four children, my brothers, my sister, and myself. Because of genetics, each of us had varied likeness to our parents. My oldest brother was more vampire-like than my other brother and myself. My baby sister was too young to determine when she was murdered."

The turned teen stood where he was, crossing his arms, "So, those vampires came to kill half-breeds and the traitor?"

Piercing green eyes glared at Zero as the older boy continued, "They came under the order of my mother's younger brother in revenge for the death of their father." Zero rose a brow but stayed silent. "My grandfather was a good man, just as my mother was a good woman despite the two being vampires. He came to visit my siblings and me and loved each and every one of us. Yet, he was placed on the list to be killed on sight. My mother and father hesitantly did so, my grandfather accepting his fate. However, my uncle was less than happy and decided to strike back with followers of my grandfather. They came with the intent to kill every single one of us. By the time a few hunters came as back up, I was barely alive and everyone else…"

"So, you have your own sob-story," Zero drawled. "That's nice."

Keigo shrugged, "I'm just telling you one of my biggest secrets. Only the higher ups are aware of this."

"You aren't going to gain my trust so easily. Especially after that little stunt you pulled tonight."

"Poor you, you might actually have someone who gives a shit about you."

Glaring, Zero spat, "You have any other relatives that want you dead? I'd gladly give you to them."

"There's my mother's older brother," the red-head stated matter-of-factly. "I haven't seen him in the last few years since he tries to avoid going to parties. He's kind of me in that aspect, or more like I'm similar to him."

"Then, if I ever run into him, I'll be sure to grace him with a special gift."

Keigo scoffed, "Pathetic. Just get your ass to sleep. We have business to deal with tomorrow."

"I don't need you to tell me that. Now, get out of my room."

"All right, all right," with a grin, Keigo twiddled his fingers. "Toodles, Zero-chan~" And then, he slammed the door behind him.

Finally alone, Zero sat upon his bed, falling backwards and welcoming the pressure in his body leaving him. His eyes closed, a sigh of relief leaving his lips, until… His eyes flew open. No, he'd finally gotten her image out of his head and now that he's seen her again… She's the first thing he sees, eyes open or closed. "Damn it," he growled, hands flying to his hair, pushing his bangs back as his fingers dug into his scalp, eyes closing, the heels of his palms grinding into them as he scowled.

What dreams would he have tonight? Would they be the usual nightmare? It was either that or something too bittersweet. Keigo wasn't too far off, he hated to admit. He _was_ pathetic. He would never learn. Neither him, or his stupid heart.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Please R&R!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**


	13. Half-Breed

**I do not own **_**Vampire Knight**_** but I do own Minami Keigo. Thank you all for supporting me, and please read and review. Thank you.**

* * *

It was strange, as much as Zero made a fuss about it the night before, the first thing that came to his mind when he woke up that morning, was what Keigo had shared with him about his family. A half-breed, was what the red-head was, and because of that he was also being scrutinized by the association, in the same way Zero himself was. Perhaps, after all this time, with all of the arguments the two of them had with each other, and the way they tried to rip each other at the throat, all of the sneaking around they did behind the other's back, Keigo might have been finally trying to become an ally. And, Zero, too disgruntled from the night's events, didn't give a single damn at the moment in time.

When he rolled out of bed, he was almost reluctant to get himself ready for the day. With a few harsh words to himself, he slipped into the shower and cleaned himself off. He grabbed a few items of clothing and dried off haphazardly before getting dressed. As he decided that he'd make a breakfast meal for his partner, not feeling the slightest bit up to eating anything himself, he found the older male sitting at the table in the middle of the kitchen, sipping some coffee and dressed in only his loose red sweats, his blue and green plaid boxers peeking out in the slightest, his hair tied up in a loose and messy ponytail.

"What's this?" the turned teen, crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe, gaining the emerald-eyed male's attention.

"What do you mean?" an irritated brow rose. "I'm drinking my coffee. I'm exhausted."

"Well, I see that…"

"Then, what's the problem?" Keigo looked away, taking a swig of his warm drink.

Zero shrugged, "Usually, you're ready to get out the door by now and you aren't even dressed."

"I just didn't sleep too well last night. Give me a few minutes, okay?" was the snapped reply that had the silver-haired teen shaking his head.

Silently, Zero walked over and pass Keigo, reaching up and opening the cabinets, searching through their contents. Bread. He glanced down at the toaster on the counter. He sighed, "Minami, we need to go shopping for food soon." He dragged the loaf out, already more than half-way devoured. He closed the cabinet door and opened another to take out a paper plate. "We also need more plates."

"And, we need a shit-ton of other things," the red-head grumbled into his mug.

Zero frowned, "What's _with_ you? I mean, you're usually peppy and irritating this early in the morning. You're pissing me off."

"You'd be pissed off anyway," Keigo hissed.

The turned young man made a fist, slamming it on the counter, "What the hell is your problem?!"

The emerald-eyed man sat at the table silently, turning his mug in his hands before releasing a sigh. He took one last swig of his coffee before setting it on the table. He stood, back to Zero, "You can head out without me. I'll be staying in today."

"_What?_" Zero was, undoubtedly, lost. He had never known a day within the past year in which Keigo did not insist on following him about. This whole morning was strange, with the way the usual goofball was acting, and he even had the gall to slam his bedroom door behind him. However, Zero didn't argue. It wasn't his responsibility to make sure that Keigo did what was expected of him; which was indeed to follow the silver-haired male around and report all to the higher ups. Then, that made him think back once again to the previous night. The two of them were apparently both being kept an eye on, so while Keigo was making reports on Zero, who was making reports on Keigo?

* * *

Just as suggested, Zero had gone out that day alone, without his nuisance at his side or tailing him around. In a way, Zero felt a bit bare, or even the slightest bit vulnerable by himself. Of course, there were times when he'd forcibly leave Keigo and he'd be too damn elated to have gotten rid of the pest to even notice, but when he was the one abandoned…it felt odd, as if there was a permanent dark aura creeping around the corners.

His ears twitched. A sound, like a scuffle or some sorts, flitted through the alley he was passing. His violet eyes quickly glanced around before he entered. He walked, chin high and vision straight forward before stopping dead center, halfway in. "Show yourself," he demanded.

Almost immediately, a young man appeared before him, kneeling on one knee, head lowered, long blonde hair draping his shoulders, one side braided as the other curved over his ear, revealing a brightly glistening sapphire stud. "Kiryu-sama, I've been sent here to summon you on the orders of my lord, Matsutani Norihide," he stated clearly, head still bowed.

"Matsutani Norihide?" Zero echoed, raising a brow. It wasn't one of the more familiar vampire names he recognized. And, there was no doubt that the lord of this vampire messenger was also a bloodsucker. "And, what does he want with me?"

"He, along with Lords Yokohata Tashiro and Aoue Mitsuo, wish to have an audience with you in discussion with the Alliance Legislation Corp."

"Yokohata and Aoue…" Those two he was definitely more familiar with. They kept to the shadows a lot, not wanting to grab much attention from either the Hunter Association or other vampires. Yet the two of them were well-known for being pro-coexistence as well as working together on raising funds to work against the Level E vampires. "I see," Zero turned on his heel before heading back out of the alley. "Tell them, I'm not interested."

Raising his head, the messenger did not move but hollered, "I was informed by my lord that I _must_ bring you back with me!"

"Well then it looks like you have three choices," violet eyes peered over the silver-haired boy's shoulder as he stopped. "One, go back and be kindly killed by your master for not being able to accomplish the simple task he gave you. Two, run from your master and wait until he sends someone to kill you. Or, three, you can keep testing my patience and not much longer you'll leave me with no choice but to take your life. Either way, the outcome doesn't look good for you."

Refraining from scowling the young blonde stood, "I will return to my lord and inform him that you have declined his offer." He gave a bow, "Good day to you, Kiryu-sama." And just like that, he was gone.

Zero scoffed, like hell he'd let himself be caught in any more of their games, be they purebloods or ordinary vampires. He was no longer someone's toy for amusement, he'd refuse with every fiber of his being until he breathed his last.

* * *

When he returned home, Zero was surprised that Keigo was gone and instead Kaien was sitting at his table looking sullen. "What are you doing here?" was the instant inquiry.

"It's good to see you, as well, Kiryu-kun," Kaien smiled weakly as he stood, attempting to give a laugh but was quick to notice that look in the young man's eyes. "I came here with Kaito-kun."

Eyes shifted, "I don't see him around, or Keigo. What's going on?"

"There was talk of how last night Keigo-kun took it upon himself to confront Yuki in private."

"Kaito and I stepped in. He wasn't with her long. And he even got Kuran Kaname's approval."

"This action still concerns the Association," Kaien sighed. "He never brought it up with us to get our approval. Speaking with a pureblood, especially a Kuran, is a delicate matter and to go and waltz up to them to speak with the young heiress whose memory had only returned to her barely a year ago…None of this looks good on Keigo-kun's part."

"So, what is it that you're saying exactly?" Zero could feel the tension in his shoulders, all of it that had been building up throughout the day.

Shoulders slumping momentarily before back straightened, Kaien replied, "Kaito-kun and I came here to retrieve Keigo-kun. He agreed with no hesitation and asked me to stay here and inform you of his situation. He's currently being questioned at the Association Headquarters."

Zero had never really liked Keigo; he merely tolerated him. However, thinking as to how such a simple thing like requesting to talk with a pureblood in private could be such an offense to the Association…it was a ridiculous notion. "So, he really is just a pet, isn't he?"

"Kiryu-kun?"

"He has no freedom? Always having to report every minute of his life to you guys?" his blood was boiling even the slightest. "Is it because he's a half-breed?"

The older male's expression faltered before his eyes lowered, "So, he told you that as well?"

Feeling guarded, Zero's response was gruff, "Just last night."

"I see…" Kaien's voice lowered in thought. "But, it's more-or-less true. A half-breed speaking with a pureblood is most upsetting for the Association and that is precisely as to why he's being questioned. But, there are no worries, for as long as he's being honest, he'll have nothing to fear."

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Please R&R!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 10/7/13**


End file.
